Flame of wter
by blackrose13666
Summary: Lucy. There's not much to say really, at least that's what Lucy thinks. But when she meets a certain boy with sea green eyes, he will show her who she really is. Lucy is my OC
1. Memories, Friends, and Pain

"what a freak" "you're crazy" "get away from me". All of the words and phrases flashed through Lucy's mind. She opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock "great" she muttered "only 12 am" she flipped over and closed her eyes again.

* * *

**Fire. Fire. The words flashed through her head. "mommy. Mommy" a little girl yells. The girl ,no older then 4 runs through her burning apartment building. She stops, "mommy" the little girl runs to a woman laying on the floor. She pulls at the woman's arm. "come on mommy we have to go come on" the girls keeps pulling. "mm...mommy?" she stops pulling. sweat runs down the little girls face. She starts coughing. The girl sits next to her mother. Coughing while the fire consumes the building that was once her home. She looks at the woman who is dead. A beam pinning her body down, the beam the killed her mom. The girl opens her mouth to cough but she starts singing instead. The same lullaby her mother would sing before she went to bed:**

**_close your eyes, I'll be here _**

**_don't_ you_ cry, I am here _**

**_just as the moon shines _**

**_and the wind blows _**

**_I will watch you _**

**_I will never leave you _**

**_like the fire that burns _**

**_my love for you burns through all, _**

**_all the pain and anger_**

**The girl coughs but continues. "I will sing to you mommy" she thought "I will sing you to sleep, just like you did to me every night"**

**_I will hold you through the storm _**

**_I will kiss you good night _**

**_even when you push me away_**

**_I will always hold you tight _**

**_sleep now my heart _**

**_sleep now my soul _**

**_good night to _**

**_my little girl _**

**The girls started coughing again, outside people yelling, lights flashing, suddenly more beams fell. The girl got caught under them. "good night world" She mutters before she closes her eyes to the burning world of pain.**

**"mommy" the girl mutters as she opens her eyes. She looks around and sees a strange lady in the corner working over some machine. "excuse me swange (strange) wady (lady)" the girls says "oh you're up" the woman said. "do you hurt anywhere?" the lady asked.** **The girl shook her head. **

**1 week later:**

**"so mommy is sweeping forever" the little girl asked the tall man next to her holding her hand. He nodded. "then why is everyone crying" she asked. "because we're going to miss her" the man said. she nodded "and you're my uncle right" she asked. The man nodded again. The girl looked back up front where someone had just finished giving a speech. "what are people doing" the girl asked. "giving speeches about your mom and how good she was". "ooh can I say something" she asked. **

**She didn't wait for an answer she ran up front and said "HI" really loudly. Everyone turned to look at her. "I...I um really miss mommy" she started to speak "mommy would make me breakfast and...and brush my hair. She would kiss me good night and...and I made her smile. She would always say to me that she would be with me forever no matter what and even when we were both sleeping I could feel her next to me. When I was scared at night I would sweep with her and she would hug me. When I was crwing (crying) she would tell me crying over something so small isn't worth crying over." the girl paused looking a everyone. "mommy once told me that people go away sometimes, she always said that when she talked about grandma. She said that we miss them and we cry but she told me that people are never truly gone. The live on in our heawts (hearts) and our memowies (memories). So even though I can never see my mommy again she is with me in here" The girl put her hand on her heart. Everyone else did too. "I miss you mommy and since you going to sleep now I wanna sing to you. my mommy taught me this"**

_**You hug me **_

_**you hold me **_

_**you keep me warm **_

_**in summer you're my sun **_

_**and in spring you're my flower **_

_**come here, come close **_

_**my little girl **_

with_** you I know only laughs **_

_**and smiles **_

_**so come my dear **_

_**come young one and together **_

_**we join our hands **_

**The girl finished and looked at the crowd of people. The all had tears in their eyes. "no" the girl said "be happy mommy's not gone, she's with you forever, I love you mommy" the girl went back to her uncle and everybody smiled at her. **

**1 month later: **

**"now I'm going to take off the bandages on your arms, back, and neck so don't cry" a nurse told the girl. once they were removed the girl looked at the discoloration of he skin. The nurse turned to her uncle, we did all we could but she will have permanent scars on her body forever but no permanent damage was done except for her lungs. but for that I would say no running or any physical activity" the man nodded. This girl was forever marked with a memory that will haunt her fir the rest of her life. **

**The girl never forgot the fire because she never forgot the face of the man who started it. "I will get you little girl and you will die" the man who called the fire 'greek fire'.**

* * *

Lucy awoke from her dream to the sound of her alarm clock. she turned it off and went to shower. The water was warm against her back and arms. She an her hand over the scars on them. The memory fresh in her mind. She got dressed and went downstairs to find her uncle down there already. "good morning uncle" she said. He said nothing. She sighed, her relationship with her uncle had started to deteriorate since he lost his job. he stared to develop a heavy drinking issue while she had 2 part time jobs to pay the bills and still managed to go to school. "I'm going to school today then I'm going to work after school I'll be home by 7:00 pm, ok? her uncle said nothing so she left for school. "today" she thought "I begin school at Gooode high school"

* * *

Lucy arrived at school ignoring all the stares people were giving her. "look it's her" "what a freak" "I heard she got kicked out of 8 schools" she heard all the student muttering and staring at her. She ignored them and went to her locker and put her books away. "hey freak" a girl said. Lucy ignored the girl and closed her locker. "I'm talking to you" Lucy didn't look at the girl but since she was blocking her path Lucy stayed still. The girl walked around Lucy examining her. "is it true you got kicked out of numerous schools. And that you bring disaster where ever you go. cause I'm warning you, don't try anything funny. We here at Goode know everything about you Lucinda how you poor mother died" Lucy didn't respond. "freak" the girl muttered. She then kicked Lucy square in the stomach causing her back to hit the lockers and causing her breath to temporarily leave her body. Her vision was fuzzy but she saw the students laughing. "oh yeah we also know about your breathing problems" the girls said and walked away, all the students following. She looked around, she couldn't breath. "in through the nose and out through the mouth right?" Lucy thought. Threw her blurry vision she saw a boy looked to be about her age. Tan with sea green eyes, he ran towards her. "are you ok?" he asked, she tried to speak but she couldn't. "Here" he said, he lifter her book up and carried her to the nurses office. She only remembered the nurse putting some sort of weird thing on her mouth maybe for the breathing, then she passed out.

* * *

She woke up on a cot, the material was rough against her burnt skin but she shakily sat up. "oh" she heard a voice say "you're up" she looked and saw that same boy with the sea green eyes sitting next to her. "are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded. "my name is Percy, nice to meet you" he said and smiled. the smile looked vaguely familiar like she'd seen it somewhere before the same warmth behind it. "it's just my imagination" she thought. "h...hi Percy' she said shyly. "how are you feeling" he asked. "good" she said. He put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her probably but she flinched. "did I do something wrong" he asked. "no" she said quickly "you just startled me that's all". Percy looked at her a bit unsure but he nodded. "well I better let you rest" Percy said and left. He was about to turn the corner to go to the next hallway when he heard a scream coming from the nurse office. "Lucy" he thought and with riptide in hand he ran back.


	2. AN

Hi, now that I have more work to do , I won't have enough time to go over my chapters before I post them. So I need a beta reader. Sadly I don't know how the whole beta reader thing works. If you do, then I need one. I will not be updating any of my stories until I get one so please if you can. But sorry this was not a chapter.


End file.
